


Ode to a Mulder Slut

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Tribute to Te's Mulderslut!
Collections: TER/MA





	Ode to a Mulder Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Tribute to Te's Mulderslut!

  
**Ode to a Mulderslut  
by The Spike**

  
oh the wild Mulderslut is a fabulous beast   
from its lust-hazed eyes to its lickable feet   
it'll hump any creature it happens to meet   
and then offer its love-rod to friends for a treat! 

oh the roused Mulderslut has a grand appetite   
you can pet it and stroke it and fuck it all night   
and you might just be tempted to tie it up tight   
but a loose Mulderslut is a wanton delight 

oh the spry Mulderslut is the ultimate pet:   
he'll be Arthur for Alex; with Scully, he's het   
with Walter he's sort of a flaming...brochette?.............   
see the M!slut you ask for's the M!slut you get! 

oh the sly Mulderslut will get all he can take   
he will angle for frottage; he is SO on the make.   
he will beg, flaunt and wriggle and all for fuck's sake.   
and yet strangely, with Scully, he can't get a break. 

and so ends my paen to the dear Mulderslut   
and his Mulderlipped pout and the lush Mulderbutt   
and to Mulderorgasms to the point of near-glut   
and the way he saved Te from her 'angst and tears' rut. 

Long live the Mulderslut!!!! 


End file.
